


summer

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, spoilers: they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: The threat of Sakyo finding out their method of procrastination looms over the pair, but Tenma heavily prefers doing this, he thinks.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	summer

Taichi flops on his back and stares up at the ceiling. “I don’t get this at all,” he whines, turning to the only other person in the humid room of 105 with a grimace.

All Tenma can do is reflect his boyfriend’s expression and nod as fans whir, looking up at the pair from the floor. Their textbooks lay open (but mostly unused) beside the two on Taichi’s bed. The sound of the breeze blowing past leaks in through the open window.

“I wanted to spend my summer vacation going on dates and stuff,” Taichi groans. He sits back up and gestures accusingly at his own work. “Not...this.”

Tenma has to fight back a snort. “Except you  _ did  _ spend summer vacation going on dates and stuff,” he explains. “That’s why we’re doing all of our homework the day before break ends.”

“Mm…” Taichi’s face contorts into a guilty grin. “You’re riiight…” As he stretches out the I, Tenma’s boyfriend crawls over to him and flings himself into the ginger’s arms.

“T—” Tenma shrieks, his arms hovering around the younger boy. He takes a deep breath to collect himself. “Taichi,” he begins, “you’re so fucking sweaty. Get off.”

Taichi nuzzles his head into Tenma’s chest in response. His hair tickles Tenma’s jaw.

Tenma kind of likes it.

The celebrity leans back, taking Taichi with him into laying flat on their loft bed. A pillow deflates under Tenma as he lands on it.

“Ten minutes,” Tenma says, “and then we have to start working again.”

“Mhm.”

The threat of Sakyo finding out their method of procrastination looms over the pair, but Tenma heavily prefers doing this, he thinks, as Taichi lunges forward and presses his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> taichi: 😏 kissy time


End file.
